


Watching From Heaven

by abiotic_butterfly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, avengers endgame - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Endgame, Endgame Sadness, F/M, Heaven, Low Key Sadness, M/F, No Gay Today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Tony and Natasha talk together in Heaven.





	Watching From Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Heaven is a little wack in this - just don’t question it.

It was calm, peaceful. Well, that’s what you should expect when thinking about Heaven. Nothing but endless skies of blue and perfect white clouds where people sit for the rest of eternity. 

But it wasn’t really that at all.

Everyone was each given a house, and a perfectly trimmed yard to go with their perfectly designed house. You couldn’t leave your property, but really who would want to leave their own house of Heaven when inside it was anything you could ever want. 

But most of the time when you walked outside you’d see people looking in between the crack that separated the yards from each other. It was one of the perks of being a righteous human being, you got to check up on everyone you left behind. 

So people spent hours, days, even weeks just staring down at that crack in Heaven. To watch the ones they loved as they continued on with life. 

Tony had decidedly refused to look, he and Natasha had been up late that day, talking from across their Heaven’s when he told her how he wasn’t going to look. 

“Not ever?” She questioned.

“Never.” 

It was unspoken between them how Tony didn’t think he could bring himself to look down and get a glimpse of Peggy and his daughter. The thought alone hurt him in ways he didn’t want to think about. He wasn’t going to give in to the temptation of missing them again.

Natasha had obviously seen right through it and continued to bug him about it. 

“I don’t get it, we’re already dead. It’s not like forever watching our families is going to kill us. We’re not going to suffer from the lack of food or sleep we don’t get worrying about them. Because we’re dead. So we might as well enjoy it.”

But he couldn’t, he couldn’t do it. 

Looking meant giving in, and giving in meant that he was never going to move on. They were supposed to move on and so was he…At least he thought it was supposed to. Wasn’t the point of Heaven to find peace and live out all your fantasies? 

How could he live out his wildest dreams when visions of his family kept haunting his waking hours. Tony was supposed to be at rest, not miserable day in and day out. 

It was the second month of him wallowing in shame when Natasha had finally had enough. 

“Okay, you know what. I want you to look.”

Tony looked up from the book he was reading with a curious eyebrow raised. “I know, I know, I’ve heard it 1,000 times. I just don’t think it’s for the best to open that can of worms again. I can’t look, and I’ve told you why. You’re just going to have to accept that.” 

“Sam is the new Captain America” 

If he was alive his heart would have stopped and his lungs would have collapsed. “He’s- what- what happened to Steve?! He’s not in Heaven, I’d for sure know if he was-! He’s not-”

Natasha quickly shook her head, “no he didn’t go to hell, Jesus.” She sighed, “he went back, back for Peggy that is.” She rolled her eyes, “love the guy, always wanted him to be happy with a family. Wish he didn’t go back…” 

Tony’s gaze dropped back to his book and he tried to let out a soft breath of air he had inhaled while Nat had been talking. You might ask why was he breathing, but if you’ve been breathing all your life it’s hard to not mimic the motions every once in a while. 

“As long as he’s happy…” 

Nat smiled sadly, “yeah, guess so…” She peered down and Tony just knew she was looking right at Steve. 

“How’s my family…” 

Nat smiled quietly, “Pepper’s doing better, she was crushed, as expected. But she went on for your daughter, who by the way is going to for sure be the next Iron Man.” She chucked, “that is if Peter doesn’t beat her.”

“Peter’s alright?”

Natasha looked up, her eyes full of compassion. “He is now, kid took it hard.” She looked down for a fleeting moment and then back up. “But he’ll get better, he’s back in school, off to save the world. Might even get a girlfriend.” She laughed when Tony’s eyes widened.

“Peter? A girlfriend?”

She smiled and nodded, “yep, he’ll be fine.” She wanted to reach over and place her hand on his knee. But she couldn’t, Heaven didn’t allow that.

So instead she gave him the most heartfelt look she could manage. “They’re gonna be fine, Tony.” She let a tear fall even while she smiled. “They’re gonna be fine…”


End file.
